Memories Fragments
by kyonechan13
Summary: Waking up with no memories whatsoever isn't an experience you'll ever want to face.  Especially when you find out you'll have to fight if you ever want them back.   All27
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For your information and my pathetic excuse, I thought long and hard about that title. Gumi's song 思い出カケラ kept coming back whenever I thought about it so I use decided to use the english title.**

** I do not own anything in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, though I'd love to.**

* * *

><p><em>"..." An unheard whisper flooded his ears, ringing.<em>

_He turned, seeing nothing but black, to face the direction it was coming from. _

_"You have to..." The mysterious voice flowed into his ears once more, growing softer with each word._

_"Have to what?" He called, blindly reaching in front of him. Hearing no response, he stumbled forward, curiosity growing with each step._

_"Have to find us..." The voice sounded strained. "Open your eyes! Search for us!" _

_"S-search? I don't understand...who are you?" The boy walked forward desperately trying to hear the weakening voice._

_"There's no time...wake up! And remember: search for us! You must!"_

_"Please! I...I really don't-"_

_"Open your eyes." There was a commanding tone to the voice. _

_The boy stopped moving forward. _

_"Open your eyes..."_

_Then he realized why he couldn't see anything. He tried opening his c__losed eyelids, achieving failure. "They...they won't-"_

_"Open your eyes...open your eyes...open your eyes..." _

* * *

><p>"Ngh..." Beautiful, warm brown eyes fluttered open, blinking in the bright light.<p>

He could hear voices, though not like those in his dream. They were in a foreign language, he didn't know what, but he knew he couldn't interpret it.

My dream...The boy shot upwards, looking wildly around his surroundings, until he caught sight of two men by the door, the source of the voice- a blonde and a man in a fedora. Their voices were low, and their words were just random sounds in his mind, but he could tell that they were clearly arguing.

"E-excu..." His voice died in his throat, and only then did he realizes how thirsty he was. A loud growl came from his stomach, and the two men stopped and looked over at him.

"Oh, sei finalmente sveglio!" The blonde ran up to him with a smile. "Qual è il too nome, kora?"

The strange words rang in and out the boy's ears and he unconsciously sank further back into the bed he had awoken from.

"Don't...I don't understand..."

"Colonello. Didn't you notice that he doesn't look Italian?" The man with the fedora stepped forward, eyes completely obscured.

"Sono ... I mean, are you implying that-"

Reluctantly, the boy rose up from his covers, interrupting the blue eyed man by grabbing his attention. "Can I get a glass of water?" The men were now speaking in his language, though his memory was fuzzy, and the name of his language he could barely remember.

"Sure, kora!" The blonde smiled. "Do you think you can stand?"

The young boy nodded, and slid his legs over the side of the bed. Now on his feet, he grabbed onto the bed for support, finding his legs weak and wobbly from not being used.

The blonde watched, amused and offered the boy his arm. "My names Colonello, by the way. And this is Reborn, kora." He gestured the seemingly uninterested man in the fedora. "Okay, I'll lead you to the kitchen. It's not that far away, and I'm sure the small walk from here to there will be good exercise for you."

Slowly, the Colonello and the boy, followed by Reborn, made their way to the kitchen.

He was captivated by how simple yet elegant the hallway was, with plain white walls and three renaissance paintings adding a decorative splash.

As Colonello had said, the kitchen was close to the room he had been in, and he was being seated on a chair and given a glass of water before he could really tell what was going on.

He drank slowly, the cool wetness of the water making his parched throat feel automatically better, and watched as the man named Reborn took a seat across from him, taking of his fedora.

"Do you mind if I ask you somethings?"

He nodded, placing his empty glass on the table and putting his hands on his lap, twiddling his thumbs.

"Who are you?" Reborn's eyes, a mysterious obsidian, stared intently at the boy.

"I...I don't...know."

"Start simpler, kora," Colonello inputed, sliding into a chair next to Reborn. "How old are you?"

The boy's shoulders slumped. "I don't know that either..."

"Hmm...Okay then. What do you look like?" Reborn leaned forward, placing an arm on the table to prop himself up.

The boy frowned, thinking for a second. "I...have no idea." And as the words left his lips, an overwhelming sense of worry spread through his body.

Reborn stared at the boy for a second, and turned to face Colonello. "He really doesn't have any idea who he is."

Colonello cocked his head, staring at the boy questioningly. "Can you recall anything, kora?"

The boy stood, biting his lower lip. "L-look. Where am I? Why are you asking such weird questio-"

Reborn stood and took a gun out from nowhere , pointing it at the male across from him.

"Oi, Reborn-"

Reborn put out a hand to silence Colonello. "Stop talking for a minute and sit."

The boy obeyed, staring wide-eyed at Reborn.

Reborn sat and returned his gun, taking a mirror out in its place, and holding it up to the boy.

"Look.

The boy stared at his reflection, light brown eyes, pale face, brown hair. It looked so foreign to him. "Is this-?"

Reborn snorted. "That's you. That is how mirrors work."

"Can you remember anything now, kora?" Colonello asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry...Can I go back to the room? I...don't feel to well."

Colonello nodded and stood, beckoning the boy to follow him.

* * *

><p><em>"...you can't rest. You have to keep moving..."<em>

_A whisper. It seemed familiar. Where had he heard it before?_

_"This way...Dreams can be watched, you know? You have to keep..."_

_The boy followed in the direction of the voice, his eyes now open, though nothing was nothing to see except black, empty space._

_"You must search for us. Like I've asked of you before..."_

_"But...I don't even know who I am. How a I going to find you if I don't know who you are, or who I am?"_

_"...you must think of that yourself. I can't connect with your dreams much longer."_

_The boy stopped walking, frustrated. "Please...at least tell me what my name is! You should know, since you're able to stalk my dreams!"_

_A resonating silence followed his request. Then a different voice whispered. _

_"They say that dreams come from your experiences. Or was it your imagination? I can't really remember. Even so, experience can tell you your name, and so can imagination. Think about it, for a second, just a second."_

_The poetic voice echoed in the boy's ears. __"What?" _

_"Dame, Loser, No-Good~ When you dream, try to open your memories. It's much easier to recall things that way," the poetic voice continued._

Dame. Loser. No-good... _They sounded so... familiar. "Are those...clues to my name? Why can't you just tell me what it is?"_

_"Because, we won't be here forever. This will be our last visit. You have to learn how to unlock all the 'secrets' by yourself~"_

_"Secrets? What secrets?"_

_"The 'secrets'__...those are the keys to unlock your memories. It's a punishment for your crime~ Now, you see, I've said to much. You have to wake up now."_

_"My crime? What cri-"_

_"Wake up~ And remember, the key to our freedom, and yours, are your memories, the key to your memories are your 'secrets', and the key to your 'secrets' are your dreams. Now, wake~"_

* * *

><p>"He-hey, calm down!"<p>

The boy opened his eyes and jerked upwards, finding himself to be drenched in sweat.

He looked next to him and saw Colonello, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You were just turning in your sleep in a pretty abnormal way, kora." Colonello handed a bottle of water. "Here. It looks like you need it."

The boy nodded, taking the bottle. "Thank you," he said, uncapping it and taking a drink.

"You want anything else? Reborn said to take care of you while he was at work, so I just took the day off, kora."

The boy's stomach let out a long, loud growl in response, as if whining that they hadn't answered to its first whine for food.

Colonello nodded, an amused smile on his face. "Just stay here. I'll get you something, kora."

"O-okay," the boy said, blushing in embarrassment.

Colonello laughed and stood. "You definitely haven't eaten in a long time. After all, me and Reborn found you two weeks ago, in front of the burnt down Vongola manor. That was probably why Reborn wanted to keep you, so he could interrogate you, kora." Then he left.

"Vongola...manor." The boy frowned there was something in that name that sounded so familiar to him. "Like dame, loser and no-good..."

_The key to our freedom, and yours, are your memories, the key to your memories are your 'secrets', and the key to your 'secrets' are your dreams._

"My dreams...I wonder...if daydreaming would work?"

He closed his eyes and leaned against the head of the bed, starting to daydream.

Bunnies and wolves, a toady frog, sleek, rubbery dolphins. How did you daydream anyway? Did you just think about happy things? Or was there something more to it?

The boy frowned and dismissed the thoughts from his head. He had to conjure pleasant thoughts, in order to daydream.

Cute things... cartoon characters with abnormally big eyes and heads, watermelons, hamburgers, lion cubs, twin dogs, a baby leopard, a beautiful, snowy owl, and a fluffy yellow bird. The bird stayed in his daydream, chirping something inaudible, its small wings keeping its fluffy, round, body. The bird swooped closer, and it's voice was clear.

_Hibari, Hibari! Hibari, Hibari!_

The boy's eyes shot open and he sat up, eyes wide.

"Hibari...Hibari...Hibari Kyoya." It was a full name, a familiar name, and it felt wonderful on the boy's tongue. Yet he knew the name wasn't his.

"So daydreaming does work." He stared at the white sheets on the bed. "But...who is Hibari Kyoya?"

"Hibari Kyoya?"

The boy looked over and saw Colonello, who was holding a bag of donuts, a container with pasta in a red sauce and a plastic fork.

"So you know who Hibari Kyoya is, but not who you are, kora?" Colonello looked at him, amused.

"I..well, um-" A low growl from his stomach saved him from further explanation.

"Here," Colonello said, handing the boy the container with pasta and the plastic fork. "It's puttanesca, and it's also the only thing we had that would be an acceptable meal for someone who hasn't eaten in who knows how long, kora."

The boy opened the lid and twisted the fork in it, taking it out for a small bite. He chewed and swallowed, then looked up to look at Colonello, who had walked over to sit on a chair across the foot of the bed.

"Colonello...who is Hibari Kyoya?"

"Hmm?" Colonello looked up. "Oh, Hibari Kyoya? He was an extremely powerful man. He was the cloud guardian of the Vongola family's 10th boss, and he did everything that required the boss or his other guardian's identity. So, to this day, no one knows who the Vongola 10th is, or who his other guardians are, kora.

About a month ago though, the Millefiore family came out of nowhere and wiped out everyone in the Vongola manor, and there were no known survivors. There were a lot of missing bodies though, so everyone suspects that those missing bodies were taken captive. Hibari Kyoya was one of the people filed under missing, kora."

"Vongola..." The name was dancing on the unreachable edges of his brain. "Vongola, Millefiore...Are these mobs?"

"Mobs?" Colonello chuckled. "Close. They're mafia. Two of the most powerful, though the Millefiore just showed that they are the more dominant mafia, kora."

"If the Millefiore took the Vongola captive, then why don't people just search-"

The boy was interrupted by Colonello's ringtone.

"Oh, sorry," Colonello said, looking at the caller ID. "I have to take this. I'll be right back, just finish your food okay? Donuts are over here if you want some, kora." Then he left the room.

The boy dug into the puttanesca hungrily.

_Vongola, Hibari Kyoya, mafia... _The four words were dancing on the edges of his memories, taunting the boy.

__The key to your memories are your 'secrets...' __What if Hibari Kyoya was a secret? That meant the boy needed him.

Colonello walked in, pocketing his phone.."Hey, I-"

"Colonello."

Colonello stopped in his tracks. "What, kora?"

"I...I need to find Hibari Kyoya."

Colonello looked at the boy in bewilderment. "Really? You understand that if the Millefiore actually has Hibari Kyoya, you stand no chance, right? You can barely stand, kora!"

"I...I can't really explain. But I think Hibari Kyoya will be able to tell me who I am."

"How can you be so sure, kora?"

"I- I'm not. But if the first thing I remember is his name, then he probably knows me as well."

"That...actually makes sense." Colonello pocketed his hands and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed and looked at the boy.

"Well, I guess you should come with me, then. Reborn told me not to tell anyone, but he found a survivor of the Vongola family, kora.  
>The survivor might know something about Hibari Kyoya."<p>

* * *

><p>The boy sat in the passenger seat of Colonello's car, staring at the Italian city view.<p>

He was wearing the smallest pair of jeans, t-shirt ad jacket that Colonello could find for him yet they were still baggy, and he unconsciously flopped the oversized jacket sleeve up and down on his lap.

"Hey, we're almost there, okay? No need to be so fidgety, kora," Colonello said, glancing at the boy.

"Oh...sorry." The boy sat on his hand, and looked down at his lap. He couldn't believe it. In a little less than half an hour, he would be able to be one step closer to finding Hibari Kyoya, the key to one of his memories.

The duo sat in silence for the remainder of the car ride, and the boy stared at the skyscraper they had parked next to. "E-a-ar-arka-arco-"

"Arcobaleno," Colonello finished. "It's where me, Reborn, and the other people who live with us in that house work. You'll probably be able to meet some of them too, kora."

They exited the car and entered and walked up the grand walkway to the building's entrance. The doorwoman smiled and opened the door for them. "Bentornato, il signor Colonello."

Colonello nodded. "Italian lesson," he said, facing the boy. "She just said welcome, Colonello-san. While you're in Italy, me and Reborn should teach you some words and phrases, kora."

They made their way to the elevator, and were met by a sitting woman, with navy blue hair and eyes.

"Lal," Colonello said, a big smile on his face. "Good to see you again, kora."

"I saw you last night, idiot. Why are you speaking in Japanese?"

"Oh, because of," Colonello grabbed the boy by the shoulders and brought him in front of Lal, "This boy, whose identity no one knows, kora."

"Oh, umm, hello..." he mumbled.

"The boy we found outside Vongola manor? Looks like a weakling. And why did you even bring him? Reborn said not to-"

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain, kora. Let's just go, okay?"

Lal scoffed and turned to press the up button for the elevator. "Fine. It's not problem if Reborn shoots you. Come on then. He's waiting."

* * *

><p>"Colonello."<p>

The boy watched, eyes wide, as Colonello and Reborn were practically forehead to forehead, glaring at each other.

"Reborn."

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Because he convinced me, kora."

"That's not a valid excuse. Lal, please go inside the conference room. The others are waiting."

The boy watched Lal walk to the large doors, uncaring, then turned his gaze to the two arguing men.

"Re-reborn-" He said, trying to grab Reborn's attention. He was met by a gun to his face.

"Oi! Put the gun down, kora!"

Reborn narrowed his eyes, but put the gun away. "Well, I called this meeting, and we both need to attend it. There's an important 'guest' inside."

He turned to the boy. "You'll just have to stay put here-"

"Reborn...can I please meet the Vongola you found?" The boy looked up with hopeful eyes.

Reborn turned to Colonello. "You told him about the Vongola we found! What if-"

"Re...reborn. Please let me see the Vongola...they might be able to tell me who I am."

"Yeah, Reborn. Come on, can you say no to those eyes? Stare at them for like 30 seconds, kora," Colonello added.

"You're an idiot," Reborn snapped at Colonello. He studied the boy for a while, then sighed. "Fine. Follow me then."

Colonello grinned and patted the boy's light brown hair. "Let's go, kora."

The boy grinned and nodded, walking alongside Colonello to go inside the door the Reborn was holding open.

Once inside, he was met by the stares of four males and the uncaring gaze of Lal Mirch.

"Oi, Reborn, who's-"

"Shut up Skull," Reborn said darkly.

The boy turned his gaze onto the man who had spoken up. His eyes widened at his wild looks. He had purple eyes and hair that was a different shade of purple, and his lips were painted a bright purple the was also a different shade than his hair and eyes. Bandages adorned his face and a chain ran from his left ear to his mouth, hanging loosely.

He flinched and looked down when the purple man glared at his gaze.

Reborn seemed to notice and cocked a gun at Skull. "Don't intimidate him, lackey."

Skull gulped and looked away. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Just be quiet, kora," Colonello said, shaking his head. "Come on," he said, addressing the boy, "you can take my seat. I'll just stand."

Lal raised an eyebrow at the act of kindness. "Something in the water today, Colonello? You seem to be acting much nicer."

Colonello grinned as he steered the boy to a seat besides a Chinese man with a long braid and Lal. "Hang around this boy for a while Lal. You'll start acting out of character too."

The Chinese man let out a twinkling laugh. "He must be special then," he said, smiling at the blushing boy seated next to him.

Reborn cocked his gun to the ceiling and fired a blank, getting everyone's attention. "Well, enough distractions already," he said, seating himself at the end of the conference table. Since Luche and her daughter are missing, I'll be taking over. Afterwards, everyone will be dispelled to continue searching for either of them."

He sighed and adjusted his fedora to cover his eyes. "So, I assume you all know why we're here?"

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Okay then. Lackey, go get him."

Skull grumbled but got up, opening a small door to the right of the conference table and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Reborn sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just looking at him makes me want to kill someone." He shook his head and looked up. "Viper, repeat what you told me to them."

"It's Mammon." A large hood obscured the upper half of the man's face, and his pretty, airy voice was thick with disinterest. "On my search for the Varia, I stumbled upon a small hideout a little past the outskirts of Vongola territory. I didn't have any indication of who it belonged too, but I went inside anyways, and found a teenager about his age," he said, nodding is head at the young brunette boy,"and he kept mumbling things in incomprehensible Japanese. After he saw me, he glared at me and started going on about disrespecting Namimori dress code rules. I got annoyed, so I started to leave, but he asked if I was Vongola. So I took him here. End of story." He muttered inaudible things and sat down.

Namimori... They boy bit his lip. It was such a familiar name.

Before he could discern why it sounded familiar, the door Skull had gone through opened, revealing an annoyed Skull.

"He didn't wanna come out with me."

"Useless..." Reborn muttered. "Fine. Colonello, go get him."

The boy jumped up. "C-can I go with him?"

Everyone in the room stared at him. He bit his lower lip, looking down and trying to ignore the stares.

Colonello scratched his head and patted his hair. "Reborn. I'll be in there with him anyway, if you don't trust him."

Reborn leaned back in his chair, contemplating it. "No. I'll go get him." Reborn then stood up and walked through the door, leaving the the young boy with Colonello and Colonello's coworkers.

The boy sat down and stared at the sleeves covering his hand. He felt a hand ruffle his hair and looked up to see the Chinese man, instead of Colonello.

"It's okay. Reborn's trust is pretty hard to gain. It's amazing he even let you in the conference room during a meeting." His smile was calming and the boy couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Fon by the way," he said. "You already know Colonello, Reborn, and Lal, I assume. And you probably learned Skull and Viper's name from previous discussion. So Verde is the only one you haven't been introduced to."

He gestured at the green haired man in a lab coat sitting next to him, who was writing in a notepad rapidly, ignoring everything that was going on around him.

"He's a scientist who's very into his work," Colonello explained, watching the boys wide eyes and confused expression. "Viper, or Mammon, is an illusionist, Skull is a stuntman, Reborn is...Reborn, Fon is an expert martial artist and Lal is my trainer, kora."

"Oh..." The boy stared up at Colonello. "If you guys have different occupations, why do you all have the same job?"

"It's not our place to say," Mammon's voice piped in. "Reborn will tell you when he feels it's safe too."

The boy nodded, his warm brown eyes showing more relaxed expression as he realized the people in the room were becoming more tolerant of him.

Just then, Reborn walked out of the still open door, a trace of a smirk on his stoic face. A black haired boy with blue-gray eyes followed him.

The boy felt his heart pound at the sight of the the black haired boy.

"He just explained to me who he is-"

"Hibari-san?"

He felt seven pairs of eyes stare at him in shock, but he couldn't tear his gaze from the disheveled boy in front of him.

Blue-gray eyes looked up and widened in surprise as it was met by a familiar sight. "Tsunayoshi..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap asdfghjkl did this just come out? Really? Did I write this? It's so long!**

**Well, even though it's much longer than anything I've ever come up with (which is pretty pathetic e.e), I have no idea if it's good. So review, yes? And tell me.**

**Well, cioa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay me! Something happened in this chapter. -shot- I don't know. I am tired. I should not be writing but I am because I am crazy. You can totally ignore me now. Yup. -GO NATSU!- kill me e.e **  
><strong>Not literally...okay story time!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi..."<p>

"Hi-Hibari-san!" He wanted to stand forward and approach Hibari, but he couldn't. A pang of pain filled his head, and he held it in his hands, hissing. He heard questions of concern, but he couldn't answer. Everything had turned black.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, wake up. It's my turn to speak to you."<em>

_Tsunayoshi sat up, finding himself in a patch of dying grass. "Who's there? I thought you said you wouldn't visit me again- "_

_"I'm a replacement of the others... They were caught trying to help you. They weren't supposed to and now they are 'silenced'. I'm in great danger of being silenced too, since I am speaking to you. But if we ever want to escape, we need your help. And to receive your help, we have to give you clues."_

_Tsunayoshi nodded and stared up at angry gray skies, waiting for the speaker to continue._

_"The first thing I should probably tell you is that when you wake up your memories will al-"_

_"Wait. How do all of you know so much about my predicament anyway?"_

_"Umm...well...that's a story for another day...you'll probably find out on your own. But, as I was saying, when you wake up, you're going to find some of your memories will have come back. The first set, out of ten. Everyone was so excited to learn that you accomplished finding the first one so easily._

_Also, since Hibari was the first key, he won't remember anything you don't remember. Besides this, there isn't really much else to say. __I suppose the only important thing left to say is that this is the last message you're gonna get from us, for real this time, since I'm the only one left who can help you who has not been silenced."_

_The speaker yelped. "I have to go now. He's back! Good luck then, Tsuna..."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Reborn, he's waking up!"<p>

Tsunayoshi groaned and lifted his head off an unfamiliar surface. He opened his eyes and was met by Colonello's pretty blue eyes.

"Hiiiieeee!" He shot up and backed away, blushing furiously as he realized he had been on Colonello's lap. "Wha-"

"Interesting sound you made there, Tsunayoshi." He turned and saw a gun being pointed at his face.

"You have thirty seconds to explain what went on in the conference room before you passed out. Your time starts now."

"Ehhh! But..I...I honestly, I don't...Reborn, please put away your gun!"

Colonello stood and dusted himself off. "Come on Reborn, he obviously can't think straight with you shoving a gun in his face."

Reborn growled but put his gun away. "Alright. Your explanation should be good then, since you aren't under pressure."

Tsunayoshi nodded, staring down at rainbow-patterned tiles, realizing he was still in the conference room of Arcobaleno.

"Well, I guess...I should probably start with the dream I had before I woke up that first time." He took a deep breath and began telling Colonello and Reborn the messages he had received in his dreams.

Afterwards, Reborn and Colonello sat in silence, contemplating in silence.

After a few minutes, Reborn nodded. "Alright...Well, since you have some of your memories back, what are they?"

Tsunayoshi sat and stared at the tiled floor. He took another deep breath and began to tell them everything knew from the top of his head. "Well...I remember my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I live in Japan, in a town called Namimori, and I went to Namimori middle school with Hibari-san."

"That explains the Namimori dress code thing Viper was talking about," Colonello commented.

"Let him finish," Reborn said.

"And...I remember most people called me dame-Tsuna, or no-good Tsuna, or hapless Tsuna, except for a few people, who called me Tsuna. I...I can't recall their names though. I also know that my mom was Nana Sawada and my dad was Iemitsu Sawada, and that I am-"

"The Vongola tenth generation boss," Reborn finished.

Tsuna looked at Reborn confused. He had taken the words right out of his mouth. "How did you-"

"Iemitsu. He's descended from the Vongola first generation, Giotto, and I remember hearing something about his son being the next successor."

"O-oh. I guess he didn't want my identity revealed in case other people tried to find me." Tsuna chewed his lower lip. What kind of an organization was Arcobaleno anyways?

Reborn nodded. "Well, that's all we need to know at the moment. We need to speak to Hibari Kyoya now. After you passed out, he refused to communicate. I suppose your presence will get him to open up to us."

* * *

><p>Reborn sat in the driver's seat of Colonello's car, pretending to nap. He had directed the other Arcobaleno to take Hibari Kyoya to their residence before hand, and he, Colonello and Tsuna were now headed to meet them.<p>

Reborn was frustrated. There was something about the name Tsunayoshi Sawada and Namimori that was taunting him. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He growled inwardly and lifted his head. He looked back at Tsuna, who was fidgeting with what the sleeves of what he realized was one of Viper's old sweaters, which Viper never used. He looked pretty adorable now, as Reborn studied him more closely. His soft, brown hair stood up in a messy manner, and his large, warm brown eyes were seraphic. His skin was practically glowing, despite not being washed in a while and his malnutrition. It was incredibly hard to believe this was the Vongola tenth generation.

Tsuna looked up suddenly, and stared at Reborn quizzically. "Um, did you need something?"

Reborn smirked and looked forward, ignoring Tsuna's question. He decided then and there that it would be pretty fun to mess with this fragile, innocent looking boy.

* * *

><p>Colonello whistled softly to himself as he drove as fast as the law permitted to the Arcobaleno's household. Something was chewing at his memory, nagging him. He didn't even know what it was. But it did have something to do with the Vongola.<p>

He glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Tsuna playing with the sleeves of his sweater again. He grinned, amused. Being the main person to take care of the boy since they had found him, he felt somewhat close to him.

His most evident feeling towards the boy was a feeling of protection. It was like he had to protect him from no matter what, and Tsuna's fragile features only supported the feeling.

"Hey Tsuna," he called out, earning the attention of Tsuna and Reborn.

"Yeah?" Tsuna responded.

"I was wondering, do you remember how you arrived in Italy, kora?"

He glanced at the rearview mirror and saw a look of concentration on Tsuna's face.

"I don't know. But...I remembered my age is 16."

"That's good to know," Reborn said to Tsuna, answering for Colonello.

"And keep your eyes on the road, Colonello."

Colonello imagined himself sticking his tongue out at Reborn. It felt good to be childlike at times.

He grinned and continued to drive until he reached a familiar fork in the road that led to he and the other Arcobaleno's home. Soon enough, he was pulled up into the driveway of the house and opening the door for Tsuna, offering him a hand.

"Th-thank you," Tsuna mumbled, blushing slightly as he took ahold of Colonello's hand.

Colonello grinned and pulled him out, releasing his hand when he caught a glare from Reborn. What was Reborn's problem, anyways?

But then again, Reborn was always like this. Colonello shrugged it off and walked up the front steps of the house, and was met by the door swinging open to reveal Hibari Kyoya.

"Where is he?" He hissed, pulling a pair of tonfas out of nowhere.

"Whoa, wait a second, kora!"

"Hey, come back here! The Great Skull-"

Colonello looked past the angry Vongola Cloud guardian and saw a fumbling Skull. Colonello felt a nerve pop. What was wrong with that stupid Cloud Arcobaleno?

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna slid past Colonello to hug Hibari. The act surprised everyone, and was evident on everyone's face, including a usually stoic Reborn who was now standing next to Colonello.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari dropped his tonfas and wrapped his arms around Tsuna, returning his hug.

Reborn scoffed and pushed past Colonello. "No public displays of affection, Dame-Tsuna," he said, cocking a gun to Tsuna's back.

"Ahh-I-sorry, Reborn," Tsuna said letting go Hibari and backing away at the sight of the gun, which caused him to fall on top Hibari and land on a compromising position.

"Hiiiiiiiieeeee!" Tsuna stood up quickly and jumped away from Hibari. "I'm so sorry!"

Colonello observed Reborn's changing facial expression in amusement. Was he feeling something for the boy he had just threatened to shoot a few moments ago?

"A-and, I'm sorry if my hug bothered you! I was just happy to see someone I recognize from my life in Namimori, and-"

"Save it, dame-Tsuna, and give us room to get in our house."

Tsuna gulped and moved away from the door, tugging on Hibari's sleeve when he saw he wasn't willing to move. Hibari glared but moved away from the door to allow Reborn and Colonello into the house.

Colonello grinned as he saw Reborn whack a neglected Skull hard enough to make the lackey form tears in the corner as he passed him. Why was someone as emotion-deprived as Reborn suddenly showing as much emotion as a regular person?

He averted his gaze to Tsuna, who was trying to calm Hibari who was raising a tonfa against him, and laughed when Tsuna broke into a run as Hibari started going after him. The pretty little Vongola Decimo, Colonello mused, was probably the one who was affecting his best friend's mood.

He blanched at his thought. Did he just call Reborn his best friend? He shivered and made his way to Hibari and Tsuna. It was time for Hibari to be questioned.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san, please cooperate! They're trying to help us."<p>

The stubborn cloud guardian refused, and sat in silence, irking every Arcobaleno in the room.

"Oi, don't make me, the Great Skull-Sama, angry-"

Hibari threw a tonfa at Skull. "Shut up herbivore. You're pissing me off." He tucked his other tonfa away and crossed his arms, glaring at nothing in particular.

Skull yelped as the tonfa fell in contact with the side of his un-helmeted head. "Hey! What was that for?"

Hibari directed his glare at Skull, whose eyes widened. Skull grabbed his helmet off the kitchen counter and put in on, walking away from close proximity with Hibari.

"Hibari-san..."

Hibari shot a glance at Tsuna and looked away, glaring at the ceiling. "Why should I tell them _anything_, herbivore? I have no reason to trust them."

Tsuna looked back and forth between Hibari and Reborn. Though he hadn't known Reborn for more than, he knew that Reborn was a threat when pissed off.

_'But then again...Hibari-san is pretty scary too...' _

Tsuna grimaced and decided to take his chance with Hibari. He placed his hand over Hibari's left hand, which was still holding a tonfa. "I-it's okay, Hibari-san. Reborn and Colonello are pretty trustworthy. I mean...they took care of me while I was unconscious and they didn't hurt me in anyway."

Hibari jerked his hand away from Tsuna, but he sighed and directed his glare at Reborn.

"Fine. All that I remember is that I'm Tsunayoshi's cloud guardian, and that he is the Vongola Decimo. I'm head prefect at Namimori, which is where I met him. A few weeks ago, while I was on a business trip here in place of Tsunayoshi, Vongola got attacked by Millefiore. A few of us managed to escape. That's it. Now stop crowding and leave me alone."

Hibari averted his glare back to the ceiling.

Colonello raised an eyebrow. "Is he always like this, kora?"

Tsuna smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah...that's Hibari-san for you."

Colonello whistled and picked up the tonfa Hibari had thrown at Skull. He tossed it to Hibari, who caught it and stared at him.

"You can go on to your room now. The lackey will lead you, kora."

Colonello looked at Skull and glared. "Don't provoke him."

Skull gulped and nodded. "Okay. This way then, cloud guardian."

Tsuna watched Hibari and Skull's figure disappear as they turned a corner.

He looked up at Colonello, who was staring at Fon and Mammon. His expression was priceless- it was completely void of any emotions, yet so full emotion. It was practically screaming "kill-me-now". He was definitely bored. Tsuna laughed inwardly and got up.

"Colonello."

The blonde looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Can you take me on a walk? I wanted to get a feel of my surroundings more. Plus, some exercise would be good for me, seeing as I've slept the entire past two weeks."

Colonello jumped up and grinned. "Sounds like a good idea to me, kora! Let's go."

* * *

><p>Colonello walked alongside Tsuna, who had his hands in his pocket and was staring up at the sky.<p>

He glanced over at the shorter, younger boy and grinned. He had remembered Reborn's reaction when he saw and heard Tsuna ask Colonello to go on a walk with him.

Reborn's eyes had narrowed into the iciest glare anyone could possibly give, and he had hastily pulled his fedora down over his eyes as if to make sure no one would notice his glare.

It was pretty entertaining. Colonello smiled at Tsuna and ruffled his hair.

The brunette looked up at him questioningly. "Hey, Colonello?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do you always ruffle my hair?"

Colonello grinned. "You know how spiky your hair looks, kora? Yet it's so soft and silky. It doesn't make any sense, kora.

In other words, it's entertaining, kora."

"That's not really a reason..." Tsuna mumbled.

Colonello shrugged and led Tsuna to a park near the Arcobaleno's home.

Tsuna sat on a swing and laid his head on the metal chain and sighed. "Do you think Reborn hates me?"

Colonello sat on the swing next to Tsuna and resisted the urge to laugh. "Quite the opposite, I think, kora. Why you ask?"

"Whenever he's around I feel like I'm gonna get killed."

Colonello stared, bewildered at Tsuna. "He wouldn't really...kill you, kora. Seriously injure you maybe, but not kill you, kora."

"Ehhhhhh? Hows that worse? At least if I'm dead I won't feel the pain!"

Colonello stared oddly at Tsuna. "I wonder who was training you to be a mafia boss. If it was one of us Arcobaleno, you probably would have died a long time ago, kora."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he stared at Colonello apprehensively.

Colonello smiled at him and started swinging. "Been a while since I've been to a park, kora."

"Ehh? Why?"

Colonello stared up at the sky and sighed. This kid was so _innocent_. It was incredibly hard to believe he was to be the future Vongola boss.

"Because when you're older and are sucked into the world of mafia, you never have time to go to symbols of peace, kora."

"So you're mafia!" Tsuna stared at Colonello, slightly bewildered. "I guess I sort of saw this coming though...how else would you know about Millefiore and Vongola and my dad?"

Colonello grinned. "Nice perception, kora! Least I can see some of the makings of a good mafia boss in you," he joked.

Tsuna pouted and started swinging. "Hey Colonello?"

"Hmm?"

"I...wanted to ask you if you would help me get my memories back."

The blonde turned his head to face the tiny brunette and was met with serious eyes. "W-why do you think you'll need my help, kora?" he asked, slightly stuttering from surprise at Tsuna's serious expression.

"Well, when I got Hibari's name in my head, and asked you about him, you said that he might have been taken my Millefiore. I was lucky enough that he wasn't, but what if my luck isn't going to continue like that? What if I end up having to fight? I can't barely remember anything about myself, and I definitely can't remember anything about how to fight. So in the event that I do end up having to fight for my memories, I can't do it alone."

"So, you're asking for my alliance, kora?"

Tsuna nodded.

A large, amused smile grew on Colonello's face. "Alright. I give my alliance to the Vongola Decimo, kora!"


End file.
